Un Pari Tres Interessent
by halowii'n
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke font un pari, de quoi retourne t-il ? Yaoi; HxH; lemon /!\ (je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup de mes écris était en 'in progress' au lieu de 'complete' alors je m'en occupe maintenant)


-JE T'AVAIS POURTANT BIEN DIT QUE CETTE IDÉE N'ÉTAIT PAS MAIS ALORS PAS DU TOUT BONNE USURATONKATSHI  
>-OH EXCUSE MOI Mr JE SAIS TOUT MAIS JE TE RAPPELLE QUE A L'ORIGINE C'ÉTAIT TON IDÉE TEME<br>-PEUT ÊTRE MAIS C'EST DE TA FAUTE  
>Nous voila en compagnie d'un beau brun au charme glacial et mystérieux et a un blond a la beauté sauvage et ravageuse, c'est deux être qui a l'origine se promenais un ville se faisait a présent "courser" par toute les demoiselle présente dans les alentours. Mais revenons un peu en arrière vers le début de mâtiné ou un échange explosif a eu lieu<br>-OSE sortir comme sa et je te jure que je te le ferais regretter  
>-Et peu-tu me dire en quoi "sortir comme sa" selon t'es propre mots est-il si dérangeant ?<br>-Tout bonnement parce que déjà que tu a un corps de dieu grec il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable !  
>-J'y crois pas LE grand Uchiwa Sasuke fais un compliment, au mon dieu O.O la fin du monde est arrivé c'est sa<br>-Baka je dis seulement se que je pense  
>-Ouai ba alors évite de penser j'ai pas trop envi d'avoir le ciel qui me tombe sur la tête moi<br>-C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité. comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux de Naruto Uzumaki le Baka de service -_-'  
>-Et moi du glaçon de Konoha<br>-En tout cas je te préviens tu sors comme sa et je te jure que je sors en bermuda et tong pour seul habits  
>-Genre, tu sais je te connais et sais très bien que tu le ferais pas<br>-T'es sur ?  
>-Ouai et je tien le pari si tu perds tu sera Uke pendants 2 semaines<br>-Et si je gagne ?  
>-Je me baladerais a poils dans la maison et tu me prendra quand tu veu pendants 2 semaines. Equitable non ?<br>-Je tien le pari tu va voir  
>-OK<br>-Laisse moi deux seconde que je trouve le tout  
>Sasuke se prépara donc pour l'expédition du sicle qui sera appeler "a la recherche du mini short parmi les décombres en tout genre"(le nom qui tue), c'est au bout de cinq minute de recherche qu'il trouva enfin des vêtements propres et cinq autres pour trouver le bermuda ensuite il lui fallu trouver le meuble a chaussure si meuble il y avait, et c'est alors que trébuchant contre un objet invisible pour un œil peu entrainer qu'il le trouva et chercha des tong en bonne état se qui ne fut pas chose facile qu'on se le dise mais il y est tout de même arrivé. Une fois tout cela dans les main notre Uchiwa se dirigeât vers la salle de bain se changeât et rejoint notre blondinet qui bavait a le voir ainsi, si peu vêtu.<br>-Tu sors comme sa je deviens croyant O.O  
>-Bah alors choisi quelle religions sauf si tu te change je sortirais comme sa V.V<br>-NON, c'est bon aller viens.  
>-OK :D<br>-C'est bien se que je disais la fin du monde est arriver, attend je veux faire mon testament avant toute chose  
>-Baka<br>-Non je prend mes précaution nuance pour que dans une même journée tu fasse un compliment et sourit puis tu connais le dicton mieux vaut prévenir que guérir  
>-Ouai ouai. Bon tu viens<br>-J'arrive ^^  
>Une fois sortit Naruto eu la drôle d'impression qu'il ne sera pas Seme et qu'il avait bien fait de faire son testament aller savoir pourquoi, tout pour le moment se passait bien cela faisait dix minutes que ces deux jeune gens était dehors et aucun incident a déplorer certes tous les regards était sur eux et les croquaient du regard même les hommes mais personne n'avait fais ou tenter quoi que se soit. Ils marchèrent tranquillement lorsque le ventre de notre kitsune a tous se fit entendre et notre sharingan bien que si ne le montre pas ouvertement aime a un point dé-mesurer son blond decida de se diriger vers Ichiraku l'échoppe préférer de Naruto et c'est la que les ennuies on commence, pendant leur repas Sakura qui passait par la avec Ino, Hinata, Tenten, et Temari étant la pour raison personnelle, remarqua les deux bombes de Konoha et les rejoignit tout comme les autres<br>-Naru, Sasuke-kun !  
>-Ah Sakura-chan coucou<br>-B-b-bonjour Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun  
>-Mon Sasuke-kun~~<br>-Ino tu sais bien que le cœur de "ton" Sasuke est pris. S'lut vous deux ^^  
>-Et bien vous nous faite quoi vous deux dans ces tenu vous n'allez pas faire long feu et vous risquez d'être violer<br>-Haha salut tous, bah c'est un pari avec Sasuke  
>-Et c'est quoi se pari pour que votre glaçon le fasse ?<br>-C'est queuhiughporfae  
>-Tu parles t'es mort, compris<br>-Nouiff. Tout cela prononcé avec un hochement positif de la tête  
>-Bien<br>-Uchiwa t'es pas marrant  
>-Et je conte pas y être de si tôt<br>Et pendant cet échange la banane transgénique sur patte(Ino) a eu le temps de prendre son portable(je sais pas si yen a dans l'anime mais la on va dire que c'est une banalité) de prendre en photos nos apollons et d'envoyer cette photos a toute les filles de Konoha suivi d'un petit texte:"Ils sont a Ichiraku je les retient autan que je peu" et c'est ainsi que quelque minute plu tard un troupeau de "jeunes filles douces et innocentes" arriva en criant des "SASUKE-KUN ME VOILA" et "NARUTO FAIS DE MOI TON ESCLAVE" et c'est a se moment qu'on se dit qu'elles ont une araignée au plafond (et la j'insulte les araignée pauvre petite betes) et c'est d'un comin accord que toutes les amies de notre blond et du brun ainsi que eux même se tournèrent vers la banane transgénique et lui lancerent un regard noir.  
>-Bah quoi faut faire profiter aux autres. Tout innocemment.<br>-Non mais je vous jure. Naruto viens faut partir avant qu'elles nous rattrape sinon se que l'autre folle a dit risque d'arriver  
>-Qui traite tu de folle<br>-Bah toi qui d'autre. Tout cela a été dit avec un haussement d'épaule.  
>-Sas'ke vite elles arrivent<br>Et c'est ainsi que nous somme arriver a la scène du début...  
>-JE T'AVAIS POURTANT BIEN DIT QUE CETTE IDÉE N'ÉTAIT PAS MAIS ALORS PAS DU TOUT BONNE USURATONKATSHI<br>-OH EXCUSE MOI Mr JE SAIS TOUT MAIS JE TE RAPPELLE QUE A L'ORIGINE C'ÉTAIT TON IDÉE TEME  
>-PEUT ÊTRE MAIS C'EST DE TA FAUTE<br>-C'EST MOI QUI ME BALADE A MOITIE A POIL PEUR-ÊTRE ?  
>-TU CROIS QUE JE VEUX ÊTRE UKE PENDANT 2 SEMAINES ALORS QUE SI JE LE PEU JE PEU TE PRENDRE QUAND BON ME SEMBLE PENDANT 2 SEMAINE ET TE VOIR TE BALADER A POIL NON HONNÊTEMENT C'EST UNE OFFRE QUI SE REFUSE PAS<br>-J'AURAIS PRÉFÉRÉ QUE TU REFUSE SA AURAIT TOUT DE SUITE ÉTÉ PLUS SIMPLE  
>-AU BAH C'EST BON, EN ATTENDANT ON ARRIVE<br>Naruto sort ses clés en un temps record l'introduit dans la serrure ouvre le verrou et la porte juste après rentre précipitamment Sasuke derrière lui et referme la porte tout aussi rapidement. Une fois sur d'être en sécurité nos deux shinobi se laisse tomber a terre et respirer en jurant de tuer Ino pour le blond et de lui offrir la nouvelle tenu sorti il y a quelque jours et de nouveaux gants pour Sakura pour le brun aller savoir pourquoi mais bon laissons cela de côté.  
>-Naru ?<br>-Hum ?  
>-J'ai gagné le pari n'est-ce pas ?<br>-Heu... Oui pourquoi ?  
>-Donc je peu te prendre quand je veux ?<br>-Oui c'est se qui était convenu  
>-Bien alors je compte en profiter dès maintenant<br>-Q-Q-QUOI !  
>-Bah oui sa m'est du j'ai gagner<br>-Mais c'est pas une raison on viens de se fai...  
>Et la suite n'arrivera malheureusement pour notre blond jamais car un baiser l'en empêcha, d'abord chaste puis passionner. Les mains de l'Uchiwa caressent tout d'abord le corps du blond sans passer sous les barieres de tissu qu'était les vêtements de cet ange puis s'intensifièrent avec le plaisir ressentit, les mains du brun soulevèrent le t-shirt sans pour autant l'enlever attrapa un des bouton de chair de Naruto de sa bouche et l'autre de sa main, il lécha, suçota, et mordilla pour ensuite remonter jusque son cou pour lui laisser deux, trois succons, l'embrassa et le lécha avidement tout cela sous les gémissements et râle de plaisir de notre ange perverti(ba oui faut se l'avouer)<br>-Je crois que t'as raison mieux vaut rien faire pour le moment c'est plus sage.  
>-Alors la maintenant tu ferme ta ***** et tu continu la ou tu t'es arrêter ou sinon plus de baise pendant un mois è.é<br>-Si tu me prend part les sentiments je me vois dans l'obligation d'accepter ta requête mais a une seule condition...  
>-Laquelle ?<br>-Tu te fou a poil tous seul et tu te masturbe jusqu'à se que je te dise d'arrêter. Un léger rictus apparu alors au coin de ses lèvres  
>-Tchh... Teme<br>-Donc oui ou non ?  
>-T'es vraiment un pauvre type<br>-Attention je pourrais très bien te laisser en plan !  
>-C'est bon je le fais<br>-Brave garçon pour te récompenser ta le droit a un baiser maintenant ou après que tu te soit mis a poil.  
>-Tss<br>-Allez profite je suis gentil  
>-La ferme et admire<br>Naruto pas pudique pour un rond commença a se mettre a nu, et notre Uchiwa fier de son effet regarda la verge dresser de son amant mais il remarqua aussi que son ange avait arrêter tous ses mouvements. Sasuke n'eut qu'a lui lancer un regard qui voulait tout dire pour que notre Uzumaki commence son activité "forcé" d'une main un peu hésitante c'est vrai que c'est lui qui avait lancé se défi c'est vrai mais il n'aurait jamais cru que le fantasme de son Sasuke était qu'il se masturbe ainsi devant lui, la main hésitante de Naruto commença son va-et-vien d'abors lent suppliant Sasuke du regard puis voyant que il ne laissait pas en reste son amant il continua plus vite sans être brusque c'est alors que notre ténébreux dé zippa sa braguette baissa pantalon et calcon et imita le blond qui lui maintenant muni d'une nouvelle force alla de plus en plus vite et ses geste se font plus brusque  
>-Ta l'aire de t'amusé dit doncccc<br>-Tais toi et continuuu je te préviens a se rythme hum...  
>-Si t'ais pas content ta qu'a venir t'en occuper toi mêmeeee, après tout ne dit-on pas que le travaille n'est jamais mieux ...hum... fait que par soit même<br>-Si tu le prend comme sa  
>Sasuke se levât et c'est a peine si il ne courait pas durant cette courte limite le séparant du beau blond, il se baissa jusque l'entre jambe de son amour le taquina de sa langue et sous une supplique de Naruto le prit en bouche et commença une succion rapide. Naruto n'en menait pas large entre geignement, cris étouffé et gémissement le rouge aux joue il se demandait :"comment un glaçon pareil peut-il procuré autan de plaisir juste au préliminaire, si c'est grâce a son séjour chez Orochimaru je préfère pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fais mais je l'en remercierait jamais assez"<br>-Dit... et si ont bougeait... c'est pas vraiment le meilleur des endroit la hmm.(rappelons qu'il sont a l'entré du petit appartement de Naruto)  
>-OK<br>Sasuke fit donc tomber une fois pour toute ses vêtements du bas pour ne pas être entraver dans ses mouvements et pour ne pas avoir l'aire ridicule aussi faut se l'avouer porta son blond made in Disney jusque leurs chambre le posa sur le lit et repris son activité précédemment arrêter et Naruto lui ses petit bruit si plaisant aux oreille de l'Uchiwa, notre kitsune était au 7e ciel le souffle court sentit que sa fin était proche(faut pas s'en faire il va pas mourut)  
>-Sas...Sas'ke je... hmm...<br>Trop tard le blond était venu dans la bouche de son cher et tendre qui avala le tout d'une traite, puis une fois la bouche de nouveau libre il monta petit a petit vers la tête de notre Uzumaki mais comme le dicton le dit(une fois cette os fini vous allé en connaitre des dictons si sa continu) pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué donc tout en montant il suçota, lécha, et embrassa le torse musclé de son amant une fois arrivé a destination il embrassa goulument Naruto qui lui rougit au faite que son sprem était toujours quelque peut présent dans la bouche du ténébreux. Le baiser fini Sasuke présentât deux doigts a son blond qui les pris en bouche et fit un mouvement de va et viens en parfaite reproduction de se que quelque instant plus tôt il avait eu le droit sur son intimité quand le brun trouva que ses doigts était assez lubrifié il les retira de la bouche de l'ange blond qui ressenti un vide et les présenta a l'extrémité de cette entre chaud et étroit qui le faisait rêver il introduisit un doigt puis ne voyant pas le blond faire un quelquonc mouvement de douleur il y mit le deuxième qui la fit naitre un râle dans la bouche du blond il commença un mouvement de va et viens le blond lui gémissant qu'il adorait sa quand il le senti près il retira ses doigts sous un gémissement plaintif de Naruto et les remplaça par sa verge tendu de plaisir, il le pénétra d'un coup le blond gémit mais cette fois de douleur et non de plaisir le brun stoppa donc tout mouvement jusqu'à se que son ange s'habitue et lui montra d'un mouvement de hanche que c'était bon qu'il pouvait y aller et c'est se qu'il fit il se mouva lentement au début puis son envie et les plainte du blond aidant il accéléra. Tout deux était a présent empli de désir pour l'autre c'est bout d'un certain moment que Naruto éjacula sur leur torse dans un dernier râle empli de plaisir se qui le fit se contracter et se fut au tour de Sasuke de se libéré mais lui en Naruto. Tous les deux était essouffler et une fois sorti de cette entre si chaud chaud qu'il affectionne tant il s'écroula sur son petit ange qui l'essoufflement le rendait incroyablement mignon les yeux dans le brouillard les joues rosie les cheveux collés a son front a cause de la sueur tout cela fit que Sasuke était vraiment heureux d'être tomber amoureux de lui et pas d'un ou d'une autre même si il dit souvent le contraire il l'embrassa presque timidement tant cette échange était doux puis se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Mais en attendant on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il voulait remercier Ino et Sakura et bien petit retour en arrière juste avant être sorti mais après s'être enfermer dans la salle de bain Sasuke malin comme un diable et surtout accroc a Naruto avait envoyé deux texto  
>1° "Slt Sakura j'ai fais un pari avk Naruto alors vers midi je l'emene chez ichiraku, vien avk les filles stp je t'ofrirais ske tu ve en echange"

2°/"Ino j'ai demander a Sakura de venir nous rejoindre moi et Naruto vers midi a l'ichiraku et je lui est aussi demander de ramener aussi toute les filles toi tu va faire en sorte de ramener le plus de fille possible mais pas tout de suite tous les moyen son bon pour ca je tofrirais le truc de ton choix"  
>Et donc il recu deux message en réponse<br>1°/ "Ok j'ai vu des gants pas mal que je voudrais bien je te laisse me les acheter. Saku"  
>2°"Daccord mon Sasuke-kun hum...je voudrai bien la nouvelle tenu qui est sorti y'a pas longtemp. A toute ++"  
>Voila donc pourquoi il les remerciais et cette fois il leur envoya<br>"Vous avez été génial jvous achete sa des que je peux"  
>...fin...<p> 


End file.
